silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flesh is What I Crave
is the twelfth episode of Survivor: The New All-Stars. Challenges Survivor Auction Immunity Challenge: Spoon Man Each person will use two very small paddles to maneuver a ball through a series of obstacles. If at any point the ball drops, they will have to go back to the start. The first person to transfer three balls wins. Winner: Luka Story Day 28 After the previous vote, Luka and Miku were left depressed and on the outs, blaming Mileena. On the other hand, Goro thanked Mileena for flipping to his alliance. Mileena felt prideful in her move. Barry and Ron discussed what to do with Mileena. Ron was insistent that Mileena proved herself to be disloyal to her previous allies, meaning she would need to go soon before history repeated itself. Around the fire, Miku noticed Barry and Chuck talking to Mileena. Miku asked why they talked with Mileena but not her, with Chuck simply replying with "When you decide you want to be part of the group, then we'll talk to you." before going back to ignoring her. Goro and Ramsay talked in the water, planning their next move to take out Miku. However, Ramsay was wary of Mileena. Day 29 On the morning of day twenty-nine, the New Age tribe found wallets in their tree mail full of cash, signifying that an auction was coming. The tribe met Luke for their auction, each with $500. The results of the auction can be seen here: The New All-Stars Auction. Upon returning to camp, Barry and Chuck went to bathe. While in the ocean, they took guesses as to what Miku's advantage could be. They both assumed it to be a double vote. Miku went into the forest to read her advantage, discovering it to be the ability to steal a vote from another player. Thrilled by this, she brought the information to Luka. Ramsay and Mileena strategized together, where Mileena suggested voting one of their own next to lessen the competition. Ramsay surprisingly agreed. Meanwhile, Luka went deep into the woods to see her advantage. She found a setup for the upcoming challenge, where she could practice well before anyone else. Elsewhere on Exile Island, Goro started digging up the island searching for any sort of advantage. He failed to find anything, venting his frustrations on a nearby tree. Taking a moment to relax, Goro went to meditate atop a hill. Day 30 Everyone gathered for their next Immunity challenge, rejoined by Goro. Luke then took the necklace back from Chuck, as Goro left camp without it. With Immunity up for grabs, the challenge begun. Barry, Goro, and Luka sped ahead of the others. Chuck and Ramsay took it slow, while Miku kept dropping her first ball. Goro scored the first one, as Barry and Luka simultaneously dropped their's. Mileena then scored her first ball, followed by Ron. Luka worked fast and scored her first ball, as Chuck and Barry finally scored their's. After much struggling, Miku scored her first ball, followed by Ramsay. Everyone had one point each. Goro was next to score, with Chuck following, followed by Luka. Miku worked fast and caught up, but it became a tight race for victory between Chuck, Goro, and Luka. Using all of her experience from having played before, Luka scored her final ball and won Immunity. Luka tackled Luke before proudly receiving the Immunity necklace, excited about getting the chance to stay. As for everyone else, Tribal Council loomed over them. After the challenge, Luka and Miku were left alone at camp as everyone else went to strategize together. The other six planned to vote Miku, but Chuck suggested spreading that they're voting Mileena to make Miku think she's safe. This slightly upset Mileena. Mileena and Ramsay had a conversation elsewhere, bringing up the plan to betray their alliance. Ramsay was certain that he could persuade the others to vote Goro, who was a threat to be carried to the finals. Ramsay explained his plan to Barry, but the police officer was hesitant to accept it. Chuck talked with Luka and Miku, insisting that they join up with them to blindside Mileena, but Miku called him on his bluff in secrecy. Mileena and Ramsay talked with Luka and Miku, telling them about their plan to vote Goro. The girls were hesitant to accept it, but had nothing else to go on. At Tribal Council, Chuck played it up that people in the alliance were "disloyal", with Ron misunderstanding the bluff and arguing with Chuck on the matter. It eventually reached an end when Chuck pretended to call Mileena out on disloyalty, causing her to bark back. Luke commented that this must be good news for Miku, as Ramsay stated that an alliance member would "certainly be going tonight." Chuck, Goro, and Ron stuck to the plan and voted Miku. However, Mileena and Ramsay's plan worked as Barry flipped to them, along with Luka and Miku, eliminating Goro. Shock resonated among the tribe and Jury members alike as Goro's torch was snuffed. Luke once again reminded the cast that anything could happen in this game, and there was still much to be played. The final seven grabbed their torches and returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running